1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf equipment and more particularly to a golf club having a hollow club head filled with fluid under pressure so that the club head may have a face plate which will withstand deflection during impact with the golf ball.
2. Background of the Art
It is well known that all golfers struggle to improve their scoring during a game of golf. As part of this, changes in golf club manufacturing have improved the technology to allow golfers to utilize drivers and fairway metal woods to gain a longer distance off the tee or down the fairway. As examples of the improved technology, such golf clubs are available at the present time which are lighter in weight, are impact resistance, are manufactured from titanium or stainless steel, have shafts which are tailored to various swing speeds, have increased head size and the like.
It is also recognized among golfers that with a given club the golfer having a faster swing speed will generate more distance than a golfer having a slower swing speed. As a result, even though there has been vast improvements in golf club head technology to assist golfers no attempt has been made (other than shaft design) to allow a golfer with a lower swing speed to achieve the benefits of the improved golf club head technology in a manner which has occurred with the golfers having much higher swing speeds. At the same time if golf club head technology can allow golfers with lower swing speeds to achieve longer distance with a club, such technology also may be utilized to allow the golfers with higher swing speeds to achieve an even greater distance than is available with technology at the present time.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a golf club with a golf club head manufactured using technology that would allow greater distance and accuracy while remaining within the design criteria limits established by the United States Golf Association (USGA). Such golf clubs would be drivers, fairway clubs, hybrid clubs and irons.